


Talking Around

by Mandalorianess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, It's not dark at all this time I swear, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/pseuds/Mandalorianess
Summary: “You really want this whole piece of cake?” She hears him a little skeptical out of the kitchen“Yes, I’m eating for two, you know” She answers, almost laughing by how many hints she has given him by now, but at the same time, there’s a twitching sadness spreading in her.‘Maybe he just doesn’t want to know’(Cara is pregnant and tries to tell Din about it)
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 29
Kudos: 108





	Talking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last fic was quite dark and angsty and I feel like many people maybe don't really like that as much as I do...Here is the probably fluffiest and funniest fic I have ever written... it's not quite my style but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> Thank you Wolfy22 for proofreading <3

She is pacing around in her small apartment, nervously fumbling with a strand of her hair. Din should be there any minute, and she still has no idea how to tell him. She even had considered not to tell him at all, but he has a right to know.

It has been almost 4 months since their little encounter and it really is about time to tell him that she’s...that she’s…well, that word she still can’t get herself to say, even though she knows it for sure since a little over a month by now.

She’s not quite certain why, but she wants him to be the first one to know about it, which is odd since she never was that cliché, romantic girl and they’re not even in a relationship. Moreover, it’s getting harder to hide it from Greef because she’s always so exhausted at work and her armor is getting uncomfortable too.

Greef is probably already suspicious because she started to pick the easiest, least dangerous bounties. She even overslept twice last week, just because she was tired all the time. Luckily, there was not much puking for her, only once or twice a week in the morning, and she’s really grateful for that, but sometimes she’s wondering if it wouldn’t be better having to vomit a few more times instead of being constantly tired and dizzy.

She startles at the loud knock on her door – that must be Din. Suddenly, her heart starts pounding faster and her hands become sweaty, she’s nervous. 

_‘I’m not ready to tell someone, it makes it so real’_ she thinks, even though she by now definitely knows that the little being inside of her slightly softened womb is quite real, giving her all the trouble from dizziness to not being allowed to drink alcohol.

“Cara, are you there?” she hears Din asking while he’s knocking on her door again.

She chokes on her own saliva, coughing a few times before she finally opens the door.

“Hey Buddy,” she says, trying to sound like she isn’t totally flustered.

“Are you okay?” he asks “you look pale and…” 

“No it’s nothing I’m just a little warm” she interrupts him “I have a bun in the oven” she continues, feeling already stupid for her sorry attempt to give him a hint.

“Oh okay, is it finished already?” He asks curiously looking into her kitchen.

“No, it’ll take a few more mon…” A happy coo interrupts her, the little one is cheekily looking out of Din's bag, stretching his little arms into her direction.

 _‘Oh kriff, that little monster knows’_ she thinks slightly panicking, but it turns out that he simply wants her to hold him. Normally, she would have refused to do the baby thing, but now she is just too relieved to protest when Din gives the child to her…and well, she’ll soon have to do the baby thing anyway. Sometimes she catches herself actually looking forward to finally holding that little worm in her arms, but she refuses to allow herself to enjoy these moments.

“I’m carrying a child” she blurts out, mentally slapping herself for being so clumsy

“Yeah…” Din says, slightly confused “I can see that”

Out of reflex, she looks down on herself, but of course, there isn’t suddenly a visible baby bump. It takes her a moment to realize that she is actually carrying a child, a green and around fifty-year-old child, but still.

“No” she hastily says when she realizes that she has been staring at Din for quite a while. “I mean I’m with child, it’s yours” 

Okay that was pretty clear she thinks to herself but when she looks up at Din’s face again, he only slightly tilts his head in confusion.

“Like I said I can see that you're holding him,” he says pointing at his son. For a moment he just looks at her and Cara already starts to hope that he finally understands that she isn’t talking about his son when he eventually starts to speak again.

“Are you drunk, Cara?” he asks, and she can see that he’s looking worried even though he is wearing his helmet, of course.

 _‘Damn’_ she thinks. She knew that this conversation wasn’t going to be easy, but she thought that the hard part would only come after she told him, not that telling him would be already that difficult.

“No, I actually had to stop drinking.” Well, if this isn’t a good hint…

“I’m glad to hear that,” Din says exhaling audibly in relief, “Greef mentioned earlier that you might have an alcohol problem”

“What?! No!” she exclaims shocked. 

_‘Wow’_ she thinks _‘I’m a bit dizzy and tired and Greef already suspects me to have an alcohol problem – Nice friends I have…’_

She snorts in disbelieve.

“I don’t have a drinking problem, I’m in a delicate condition” she tries to explain why she quit drinking.

“It’s okay you can admit it, I won’t judge you, it’s okay to be a bit delicate and fragile after such a big step,” He says slightly patting her shoulder, trying to be supportive. “That’s probably why you look so pale, withdrawal symptoms”

“Damn it Din, I don’t have an alcohol addiction or whatever Greef told you” another wave of dizziness hit her, and she has to sit down on her couch, placing the little one on her lap. “I’m expecting…” she finally says, trying to concentrate on her breathing to get the spinning room around her under control. 

Din looks at her like he is waiting for her to say something more

“Ohh, I’m sorry, yeah, you don’t have to say it, I know…” He finally says when he realizes that she isn’t about to say something else “You’re expecting me not to believe everything Greef says and I totally get it. He once told another bounty hunter that I’m actually a droid just to piss me off”

She cradles her head in her hands. How can someone be so dimwitted?

“Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look so good” He says placing himself next to her on the couch “Maybe you should eat and drink something” He suggests, and she just nods, realizing that she indeed hasn’t eaten enough today.

He swiftly makes his way into the kitchen.

“There’s some cake in the fridge and glasses are on the shelf over the sink” She shouts, glad that she hasn’t to get up herself.

“You really want this whole piece of cake?” she hears him a little skeptical out of the kitchen

“Yes, I’m eating for two, you know” She answers, almost laughing by how many hints she has given him by now, but at the same time, there’s a twitching sadness spreading in her.

_‘Maybe he just doesn’t want to know’_

“For two?” He asks, and she’s almost about to believe that he finally understands “Ahh you mean for the little one, you spoil him, but I think he’ll like it” She hears him laugh. 

_‘Yeah so much for that hint.’_

By now she really feels like he just tries to ignore all of her hints. Slowly one single tear makes its way down her cheek, inexorably followed by more.

_‘Kriffing hormones!’_

When she looks up, Din stands in front of her almost coyly holding a plate with said big piece of cake.

“Come on Cara, talk to me, what’s wrong,” he says, placing the plate onto the coffee table. Hastily the kid crawls down from Cara’s lap, trying to reach for the cake.

She stands up, simply staring at him, with tear-filled eyes for a moment.

“Are you serious Din?” She asks “I told you in like a million ways and you still don’t get it” she almost screams in desperation.

“I…” he says perplexed, opening his mouth like he wants to say something but then closes it again without saying another word.

“Damn it, Din, you knocked me up” She exclaims, not sure if she’s angry or sad or maybe something else.  
“I’m pregnant” she finally whispers looking onto the floor, trying to shut out her spinning surrounding. 

“Pregnant” Din echoes featherbrained, trying to process that information.

“Pregnant” he repeats again, this time totally thrilled, excitedly grabbing her by her shoulders “We’re having a baby,” he tells her like she doesn’t know. 

She suddenly feels so relieved, that he seemingly likes the idea of another kid…maybe he even likes the idea a little bit too much. She is quite sure that he’s smiling like an idiot under that helmet.

“I know that,” she says, trying to sound unfazed, but somehow, she can’t keep herself from smiling either.

He leans his forehead onto hears, while unnoticed to the two of them the kid finally manages to get onto the coffee table. He sticks his little green hand into the cake and joyfully licks the sweet crumbs off his chubby fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one shot :)
> 
> As always I'm grateful for every comment and open to any critique :)


End file.
